


FWB

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Nipple Licking, POV Second Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He was that friend that you almost always ended up having crazy, hot sex with when you met.





	FWB

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 6, 2017.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I started this fic almost two full years ago… and it was sitting unfinished for that long. I forced myself to finish this today and I’m so glad I did, ‘cause if would have been a shame for it to keep collecting dust. I hope you all enjoy~

You smiled into the kiss, grinding down onto Hongbin’s lap. His grip on your hips tightened, his hips pressing up and his clothed erection rubbing against you. You shifted slightly, accidently knocking against the car door before resettling. Hongbin had leaned the driver’s seat of his car back so he was almost vertical beneath you, allowing you to perch atop his lap. It was cramped, but that didn’t stop you from starting a good rhythm with your hips. The situation was too exciting to be dampened by the lack of space to move.

It was completely spontaneous, as all your sexual encounters with Hongbin were. You weren’t dating, and the best way you could describe your relationship with him was friend–albeit a friend that you almost always ended up having crazy, hot sex with when you met. Tonight Hongbin was supposed to just be driving you home from the dinner meet up your group of friends had, but after dropping Leo off at his apartment the situation in the car quickly turned steamy. You couldn’t really remember how the conversation turned sexual, but it seemed to be the inherent nature of your relationship with Hongbin for things to turn down this road–thus Hongbin had parked in a dark corner of the parking garage for you apartment building and pulled you into his lap, too impatient to wait to get up to your apartment.

“Wait–” Hongbin choked out, turning his head away to break off the kiss, fingers digging into your hips to try to slow your movements. “I’m gonna cum–”

“Go ahead,” you encouraged, refusing to stop the grinding motion of your hips.

“I–don’t want to make a mess–” he hissed, cutting off when you managed to press down with extra pressure.

“If you’re worried about your underwear, you can always take a pair of mine,” you offered, kissing his jaw as he squeezed his eyes shut in attempted self control.

“You’re fucked up–” he broke off, tensing and bucking his hips up as he came with a groan, cock twitching in the tight confines of his pants. You continued to rock your hips as he relaxed, losing the tension you’d built up but trying to prevent your desire from completely dying out. You hadn’t cum yet, but you knew he’d be ready for round two soon. Hongbin moved his arms so they were draped loosely around your hips, whimpering breathily as he tried to catch his breath.

“You can come up and use my washer if you’re so concerned about walking around in cum stained underwear,” you offered, nuzzling into the side of his face. He tilted his head so his lips could brush your cheek and you pulled back enough to properly kiss. It was hot, not having lost much of the hunger and fire of the earlier kisses. When you broke for a proper breath, he pushed up, coming into a seated position.

“I’ll take the washer option,” Hongbin said, opening the car door. “I just hope you’ve picked up since last time.”

“I did, but I doubt it’s up to your standards,” you hummed, climbing off him and out of the car.

“Can I at least see more of the floor?” he asked as he got out of the car.

“Yes,” you answered as you headed towards the elevator, not waiting as he locked the car. His legs were much longer than yours, allowing him to catch up easily. You pressed the button for the elevator, Hongbin brushing against your side as he came to stand next to you to wait. When the door pinged open, you stepped forward, grinning when you turned around and saw the disgruntled expression on Hongbin’s face.

“I feel disgusting,” Hongbin complained as he settled into the elevator next to you. You pressed the button for your floor before looking up at him.

“Wet?” you asked.

“And sticky,” he answered, lip curling up slightly in disgust. You brushed your fingers on his outer thigh, inching closer to his inner thigh and he turned to look you in the eye.

“You’ll be ready again soon, right?” you asked. His eyes widened slightly before he swallowed. The elevator doors opened and he turned to look outside.

“Of course,” he said, stepping out ahead of you. You slipped past him, grabbing his wrist as you did and leading him to your apartment door. He already knew where your apartment was, but you were getting impatient, not wanting to lose all of the tension and momentum you’d built in the car. You dropped Hongbin’s hand when you got to your door and began to fumble in your pockets for your key. Hongbin wrapped his arms around you from behind, leaning down to breathe hotly on your ear. You shivered in excitement, pausing for a brief few seconds in your attempt to open the door to let the pleasant jolt course through you.

Once the door was open, you moved forward, Hongbin a bit more eager than you. One hand left your waist to slam the door behind you and you turned around to wrap your arms around his neck. Hongbin swooped down to catch your lips in another hot kiss, his hands settling on your ass and squeezing. You gasped into the kiss with a grin, pressing against him. He was still half hard–a good sign. Lifting one hand up to bury in his hair and dropping the other to caress his back, you nipped at his lips. Hongbin dipped one of his hands under your shirt, his fingertips roving teasingly over the bare skin of your back. His other hand followed shortly after, his touch lighting you up.

After a few moments, he broke the kiss and nudged you back, pushing your shirt up over your breasts. Smirking teasingly, you stepped back and took your shoes off. Hongbin followed, looking breathless as he slipped out of his shoes. Bringing your fingers to the button on his jeans, you looked up at him and licked your lips. Hongbin shuddered, swallowing. He surged forward after you undid the button, ducking down and kissing between the top of your breasts, hands settling on your bare waist. You moaned, abandoning his fly in favor of running your hands up his sides.

Hongbin nudged you towards the wall, lips hungrily pressing kisses to the exposed skin of your breasts. You went easily, leaning your weight against the wall after your back hit it. Hongbin’s hand wandered up your side and pulled the cup of your bra down and to the side, exposing your nipple. His lips quickly peppered over the newly exposed flesh, his finger gently circling your nipple. You sighed happily, lolling your head back and bringing your hands to his shoulders. You caressed his shoulders and upper back with a slow reverent touch, admiring just how broad and strong his shoulders were.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, the pad of his thumb brushing over your nipple. You hummed approval and he repeated the action, his other hand coming up to pull your other bra cup to the side. He kissed his way across the newly bare flesh, lips and tongue quickly finding your nipple. You clawed up his back, hands coming to grip his his shoulders as you pressed into his touch. One hand dropped back to your waist to steady you and the other cupped your breast, rolling it as his tongue teased your other nipple.

You whined and he kissed up your chest, straightening to get better access to your neck. He dropped his other hand to your waist and pulled you flush against him as he mouthed just below your ear. You wrapped your arms more securely around his neck and rolled your hips forward, wanting to rebuild the friction from the car. Hongbin shuddered, letting out a strangled moan. He pulled his body back slightly, face still buried in your neck.

“Still a bit too sensitive for that,” he explained, voice husky.

“Pity,” you pouted. “What about your hands?” Hongbin grunted, his left hand dropping between you. His fingers traced along the seam of your jeans, the heel of his palm pressing into your lower abdomen as you rocked into his touch. He returned to mouthing just below your ear, the touch of his fingers through your jeans deliciously frustrating.

“More,” you demanded. Hongbin grunted his understanding, pulling back to fumble with the button and zipper on your pants. You helped him tug your pants down to your thighs and he slid his hand back between them. Resting your head against the wall, you pressed your hips forward into his touch and sighed. His touch became more daring, teasing to press in. Hongbin straightened, gaze dropping to watch the rise and fall of your chest. You hummed a whine and ran your hand down his chest. He strangled back a moan, fingers sliding up to rub your clit. Hongbin pushed your pants down further, fingers rolling with your hips. You clenched your hands around his shirt, a whine tumbling off your lips as you grew more impatient.

“Fuck,” Hongbin breathed before leaning down to kiss you. You pressed up into the kiss, one of your hand dropping down to unzip his pants and palm him through his underwear. He didn’t complain this time, instead pressing into your touch. He broke the kiss, fingers sliding further between your thighs, pushing your underwear out of the way. When he pressed his finger into you, you moaned and shifted so he had easier access. He quickly added a second finger, matching the rhythm you were setting with your hips, moaning when you circled your hand around his cock through his underwear to pump him.

“Are you ready yet?” you asked, growing impatient. Hongbin coughed, rhythm fumbling. He cleared his throat, pulling his hand away.

“Yeah,” he said, strained, as he reached back to pull a condom from his pocket. You shimmed the rest of the way out of your pants, hands coming to your underwear to strip them off as well. “You can leave them on,” Hongbin said, causing you to look up at him with a raised brow. He was fumbling to roll the condom on.

“Is that a request?” you asked with a laugh. He smiled up at you sheepishly, finally managing to sheath himself. “God,” you laughed, resting your head back against the wall. “Just fuck me already.”

“Can you call me that more often?” Hongbin teased, guiding your leg up to his waist as he slotted himself against you. You pinched his neck and he flinched, crying out deliciously.

“Cock, in me, now,” you ordered. He tisked, but otherwise made no complaints as he tugged your underwear to the side and pushed into you. You hissed, the angle just off enough to be uncomfortable despite how good the stretch was. He stayed still, allowing you shift your position against the wall until it was comfortable. “Move,” you ordered. He complied, pulling back and starting quick pace.

It was only a few thrusts before you lifted your other leg, letting him and the wall bear all of your weight. Hongbin groaned, hiking you up the wall, cock catching _just_ the right spot inside you and ripping a moan from your throat. When a second thrust confirmed he’d hit jackpot, he sped up, thrusting harder, burying his face in the crook of your neck. His hot breath on your neck, his chest rising and falling against yours, hitting your spot over and over–you could feel yourself getting closer. You fisted one hand in the hair at the base of his skull, the other slipping between you to rub at your clit through your underwear as you rolled your hips down to meet him with each thrust.

He moaned, and you felt yourself hit the edge, toes curling before you tumbled over and your orgasm washed over you. Hongbin slowed his pace, fucking you through it before he picked back up. You tightened your grip in his hair, almost too sensitive in the aftermath to take that kind of pace, but he was building you back up quickly. You almost screamed with the second orgasm, Hongbin following you with a deep moan just a few thrusts later. He stilled, pulling you close and panting against your neck. You hugged him tight to you, panting as well.

“I think you’re gonna need to wash more than just your underwear now,” you laughed. Hongbin bit your shoulder, causing you to yelp. You slapped his back, lowering your leg to the ground for stability. Hongbin lifted you up slightly so he could pull out then set you down completely.

“Yeah, well, at least I’m not the only one with soiled underwear anymore,” Hongbin said with a wicked grin. You gaped at him for a moment before everything clicked.

“That’s what that was about–” you fussed, slapping his chest. Hongbin pulled back, crumpling to laugh. “Go wash your underwear already!” you ordered him with mock anger, giving him a light shove. Hongbin continued to laugh as he made his way to the washer.


End file.
